The present invention relates to advertising signs and message boards which may be removably mounted upon a motor vehicle.
A variety of businesses, particularly in the fast food industry, employ part-time delivery vehicles. Typically, the business will provide the part-time delivery person with a sign which may be easily mounted upon the delivery person's vehicle, but removed at the end of the delivery person's shift and used during the next shift. Examples of roof top-mounted removable advertising signs are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,428; 4,839,975 and D.290,620.
Removable advertising signs of this type may also be removably mounted to the vehicle window. An example of such a product is a fabric "wind sock" advertising sign manufactured by Windword, Inc. of Spokane, Wash.
Other prior art of interest is set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 914,775 to Aarons; 2,675,983 to King; 3,153,294 to Hay et al; 3,284,938 to Diehl et al; 3,715,821 to Hawes; 3,828,455 to Bentley; 4,231,501 to Goode; 4,667,428 to Elmer; and 4,976,410 to Tomaivolo. See also U.K. Patent 2,124,008 to McGill.
Many of the part-time delivery vehicles of the type described above are so called "pick-up" trucks having an open bed surrounded by parallel sides and a pivoted tailgate which extends lateral to the direction of vehicle travel. It is also very desirable to permit part-time employees having trucks of this type to use signage which may be removably attached to either the vehicle tailgate or one of the sides.